


The Air Up There

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: dbsk_flashfic, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changmin is tall and their designer is never allowed to go on vacation again. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air Up There

**Author's Note:**

> I want it known that Keiko totally abuses her modly power. Which is how it should be. Written for Keiko, and for the drabble challenge topic of "boots" over at dbsk_flashfic. Eliza-tested, Eliza-approved (and you shoulda heard what she was talking about).

"I vote," Yoochun says, in the silence that follows the most spectacular crack any of them have heard, and they know from spectacular cracks, "that we chalk this one up as a learning experience and go get very, very drunk."

"We're following him to the hospital," Yunho says from the floor, where he's propped Changmin up against his thigh and is gently applying an icepack to the goose egg forming on Changmin's right temple. Changmin's stirring already, but their medic's on the phone, arranging for an MRI so the insurance company doesn't have a meltdown. "And take those things off. You're wobbling."

"They might need to get a carpenter in here," Jaejoong offers from his position under the scaffolding, staring critically up at the broken and splintered evidence of Changmin's face-first introduction to the wood. "I knew Changminnie was hard-headed, but. Wow."

Junsu, who hasn't lost his look of disgust since he caught sight of their new costumes, just snorts and shakes his head, unlacing his footwear. "I said platforms were a bad idea."

"I like the capes," Jaejoong says, then adds when Changmin starts swearing fit to blister the air, "but maybe Baeyeon-nuna should take her vacation between performances."


End file.
